Center Stage 2: The Sequel
by WeakestLink
Summary: I'm not to good at summaries. Basically it's right after the movie ended and has some of the party. Please read and review. C~Ya!!
1. One

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

~****~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson. Enjoy!! =:^)**

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because I dunno why. It might not be pg-13 now, but it probably will be in upcoming chapters. This in my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review. J 

As the group inched away from them, Charlie and Jody huddled together. They walked outside into the bright sunlight and kissed again. Jody led him over to a bunch of people excitedly. Charlie walked hesitantly up to them, but soon realized that they were all his friends. Sergei had his arms wrapped around a tall, thin girl and was smiling slyly at her. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled quietly. Charlie wrapped his arms around Jody in a similar fashion and went to whisper in her ear, when she turned her head sharply. Charlie saw the startled look on her face at how close he was to her, and smiled.

"Hey Charlie, Jody. Where's the famous Cooper Nielson?" Erik teased.

"I don't know. And frankly, I don't really care." Charlie stated.

Jody smiled and shook her head. "I think he's still inside. I think we should all get back in there too. I think it's starting to rain. I just felt a drop on my head."

Just then, as on cue, it started to downpour. Jody shrieked and ran off towards the door. Her friends followed closely behind and entered the large building after her. Once inside, they regrouped.

"I can't believe it's raining! It's not fair! This is like the best day of my life and it has to rain!" Jody complained.

Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms back around her. "Don't worry. The days not totally ruined. We still have the party tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Oh! I should get back to the dorms. I'm supposed to meet my parents there in 30 minutes and it's a mess!" Jody announced, pulling out of Charlie's grip.

"I should come too." Eva said.

"Wait! Charlie, Jody, you never met Galina!" Sergei said.

Charlie smiled. "So that's who you are." He said, shaking her hand. "I should have known."

"It's so great to finally meet you Galina. We'll talk later, but I really have to go!" Jody said as she ran off.

"Bye guys!" Eva called as she ran after her friend.

Erik watched them go and sighed. "Ah, to able to run again."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "So, any of your parents come to see the performance?"

"Are you kidding? They live in Russia!" Sergei said.

"My parents came, but they had to leave a few minutes ago. They planned on staying longer but my dad got a call and was needed immediately back at his job." Erik said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Erik."

"Don't be! And I mean, it's not like they are missing anything. I didn't even get to dance! But, Charlie, what about you? Did your parents come?"

"No way. They are way too cheap to come all the way to New York from Seattle. And especially not to see me dance in a ballet. They don't like it all that much, but they are supportive. They say that they've paid for me to come here, so why should they pay a few more hundred dollars to see a 20-minute performance. But I don't care." Charlie said quietly.

Back in the dorm room, Jody and Eva had changed into jeans and tank tops and were rushing around the small room cleaning up.

"Ugh! They are gonna be here in like 2 minutes. Where does this go?" Jody asked as she picked up a piece of paper from the floor.

Eva snatched the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "That's where." She glanced around the room and sat down on Maureen's bed. "I think that's it."

"Who's number was that?" Jody inquired, sitting on her own bed.

"Oh, no one special."

"No really, who's??"

"Well, you know that-" Eva was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Jody announced nervously as she got up to answer the door. She hugged her parents hello and let them into the room. "Um, mom, dad, this is Eva. She's one of my roommates."

"Hello Eva. Which ballet were you in today?" Mrs. Sawyer asked kindly.

"Jonathan's ballet." Eva replied.

"But the program said Maureen Cummings." Mrs. Sawyer recalled.

"Yeah, but she backed out this morning. She decided to go to college and, uh, she's our other roommate actually." Eva explained.

"Well, Jody, you certainly seem to have some very talented roommates." Mr. Sawyer remarked.

"Well, I should go back to meet with Erik. He can't get around to good." Eva announced, getting up. "See you later Jody, Mr., Mrs. Sawyer." She left the room and shut the door. Jody's parents turned back to Jody.

"She seem nice." Mrs. Sawyer said as she sat down next to Jody.

"Oh, she is mom, she's great. I can't wait for you too meet my other friends! There's Maureen and Eva, you meet her. And there's Erik, who was supposed to be in my ballet, but he sprained his ankle 2 days ago. And then there's Sergei, and he's from Russia, and his girlfriend Galina who's visiting from San Francisco. And then there's Charlie… and he's so great. He's from Seattle and he was the one in my ballet."

"The blond one?" Mrs. Sawyer asked, smiling at her daughter's obvious favoritism for this Charlie.

"Oh, no. Charlie's the one with brown hair. Cooper Nielson is the one with blond hair. He actually choreographed the ballet and had to take Erik's place when he hurt himself during rehearsal."

"So, did you get in at ABC?" He father asked uncertainly.

"No." Jody said. "But that's ok. See, Cooper Nielson actually got his own company and I'm starting out as a principal!"

"Oh, honey, that's so great!" Mrs. Sawyer hugged Jody and gave her husband a weird look.

**~**~ LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY ~**~**

Jody entered the ballroom dressed in a long baby blue shimmering dress with thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was still curled and the curls bounced happily as she walked. Eva followed her in and they looked around for their friends. Eva went off to find Erik and Jody wandered off to find the rest. Who she found was Cooper.

"Hey Jody." He said, walking up to her.

"Hey Cooper… have you seen Charlie?"

"Charlie Simms?" Cooper asked sourly.

"Do you know of another?"

"No, I was just wandering why you wanted to find _that_ guy." Cooper sneered.

"He's my friend, Cooper. And he's also my date for this party. So if you've seen him, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell you where he is." Jody said, suddenly aware that Cooper was inching closer to her.

Charlie chose that moment to walk into the party. He saw Jody talking uneasily to Cooper across the room and walked coolly over to them. He put his arm around Jody's waist and glared at Cooper. "Hey Jody." He said, kissing her check quickly.

"Hey Charlie. Let's go." Jody said and turned away from Cooper. Charlie shot Cooper one last dirty look and followed her. "You hate him don't you?" Jody asked playfully.

"Eh, you could say that." Charlie replied as they approached the rest of their friends.

"Hey Charlie, Jody. Where you been?" Eva asked slyly.

"Eva… don't please. We were just talking to Cooper." Jody explained loudly.

"You KNOW _the_ Cooper Nielson??" Someone standing outside their circle over heard Jody's comment.

Jody snapped around to face a young, pretty red-haired dancer. "Uh, yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Linnie Robinson." She exclaimed excitedly, shaking Jody's hand. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation there. But I'm just such a huge fan of Cooper's. How do you know him??"

"Hi Linnie, I'm Jody Sawyer and-"

"Oh my God!! _You_ are Jody Sawyer?? Oh, wow! I have to say, you were _so_ great this afternoon! And wow, what was it like to dance with _the_ Cooper Nielson?"

Jody smiled and glanced at Charlie. "It was great. Um, this is Charlie Simms, he was the other guy in the ballet."

Charlie offered her his hand. "Hey."

Linnie shook his hand and looked him over. "Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting all these people!! Hey… you don't think you guys could introduce me to Cooper, do you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need us to do that. You're really pretty, Cooper will probably spot you out himself." Charlie replied.

Jody hit Charlie's arm and turned back to Linnie. "Sure I can. Come one." Jody led Linnie away from her friends.

"Wow! Charlie Simms said _I_ was pretty! And now I'm off to meet Cooper Nielson! This day could not get any better!" Linnie exclaimed, getting more excited every step. "I'm so nervous!"

Jody laughed. "Do you dance?"

"Oh yes. I've been dancing ballet since I was like 4! I love it."

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned 16. I know, I'm acting like a little immature for my age, but I've just been totally obsessed with Cooper since I was like 10. He's so gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is pretty cute, I have to admit. Where do you live?"

"Oh, just a while away here in New York."

"Well, maybe you'll be able to join Cooper's company in a few years."

Linnie's face was overcome with immense joy. "Oh that would be like a dream come true! That would be absolutely amazing!! To be in _Cooper Nielson's company_… just think! I think you should be in his company, you were so great."

"Thanks… and yeah, he did offer me a position in his company as principal." Jody announced happily.

"Not fair!! Did you take it?"

"Of course! Well, here he is. Cooper!" Jody called.

Cooper turned around to face Jody. "Hey Jody! Where did Charlie run off to?"

"No where Cooper." Jody said politely. "Um, Cooper I want you meet Linnie Robinson… probably your biggest fan. Linnie, this is Cooper Nielson."

Linnie shook his hand excitedly. "It's so great to meet you Mr. Nielson!"

"Please, call me Cooper." He said slyly as he kissed the top of her hand.

"Bye Linnie, Cooper." Jody rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends.

"Did you warn her?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie! She wouldn't have believed my anyway. You should have seen the way she was freaking out. It was so funny."

"Yeah, well Cooper seems to have taken a liking to her. What'd I tell you?" Charlie asked, looking in Cooper and Linnie's direction. Jody realized he was eyeing Linnie and felt a pang of jealous run through her. She grabbed his arm and turned him back to their friends. "Hey, Jody, wanna loosen that grip a bit? No offence?"

Jody smiled weakly and let go of Charlie's arm. "Oops. Sorry. So, Galina, what's it like to be part of a company?"

Galina started to answer and Jody noticed Charlie's gaze wandering back over to Linnie. She sighed and nodded as Galina spoke. How could Charlie like Linnie? She was a whiney 16-year-old who was obsessed with Cooper… just like I was. That fact hit Jody and her face fell. Charlie was supposed to be _her_ date!

"Hello? Jody?" Charlie waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Jody stammered out nervously.

"Come on, let's dance." Charlie took Jody's soft hand and led her to the dance floor.


	2. Two

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

****

2

****

~**~ DISCALIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I only own Linnie Robinson. Enjoy!! =:^)

**__**

Author's Note:Hey! This is rated PG-13 for language and stuff. It might not be PG-13 yet, but it probably will be in upcoming chapters. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review.

Jody sat next to Charlie at a table with their other friends.

"Well, at least it stopped raining." Jody said.

"What, you aren't having a good time?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, no it's not that…" Jody's voice trailed off and she looked helplessly at Eva.

"Well, I for one was wondering when you two were gonna get together." Eva said slyly.

"Huh?" Jody gave her a questionable look.

"You and Charlie!! I mean, you guys have been flirting all year!" Eva teased.

"Really?" Jody smiled at Charlie.

"So Jody," Eva continued, "What happened with your parents?"

"Not to much… I told them about you guys… and about Cooper's company. That's basically it."

Charlie nodded and casually put his arm around Jody. "So, we get to meet them?"

"Sure." Jody nodded. "If I ever see them. Right now all I see is Cooper flirting his ass off with Linnie. He's 10 years older than her!"

"Tell me, what _do_ you girls see in him?" Charlie asked, glancing at Linnie.

"You wanna answer that for us Jody?" Eva joked.

Jody blushed and looked away from Charlie. "Well, he can be sorta charming… and he _is_ cute. But that's pretty much as deep as Cooper gets, unfortunately. "

"Uh huh." Charlie mumbled as he watched Linnie. She was just so pretty…

"Charlie!! Stop staring at her already! She's only 16! Snap out of it." Jody exclaimed.

Charlie blushed and turned back to his date. "Sorry Jody. I just kinda spaced out there. You wanna dance some more?"

"Trust me, I've danced enough for one day. Thanks anyway."

"Ok. But I just thought you'd wanna show off that beautiful dress, you look great."

Jody smiled and kissed him quickly. "You are too much Charles Simms."

"See what I mean!" Eva exclaimed.

Charlie laughed and turned back to his lovely date… and just happened to have a perfect view of Linnie over her shoulder.

~**~ BACK IN THE DORMS ~**~

"Did you see the way Charlie kept staring at Linnie tonight? I mean, _I_ was his date!!" Jody exclaimed.

"Yeah, want me to kiss his ass for you?"

"No, Eva! Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid!! Just, give the guy a break! He's not even your boyfriend."

"I know, I know. But still… he's asks me out and gets all flirty and when he finally gets me, he wants someone else!" Jody said as she climbed into her bed.

Back in Sergei, Charlie, and Erik's room, the guys sat around talking, like they did every night.

"Did you see that Linnie girl? She was gorgeous!" Charlie exclaimed from where he was lounging across his top bunk.

"Yeah, she was. But Charlie, you've been after Jody all year! Now you finally got her! I don't think I can stand anymore love life complaints from you." Sergei said.

"I know… and Jody's really great."

"Exactly! Linnie is only 16! She's practically in love with Cooper anyway. You hate Cooper!"

"Oh, please. Not that again!" Erik spoke up.

Charlie glared at his friends. "Whatever. I'm gonna go say good-night to Jody." Charlie leapt off his bed and slammed the door behind him.

Charlie wandered down the hallway and up to the next floor, hoping he wouldn't get caught. They weren't supposed to be on any of the girls floors, but he didn't care. He wanted to say goodnight to Jody. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen… until Linnie… no no no! Charlie knocked lightly on Jody's dorm room door.

Jody lay in her bed talking to Eva when she heard the knock.

"That's probably Maureen." Jody mumbled as she got out of her bed. She opened the door and saw Charlie standing there. "Oh, hey Charlie."

Charlie looked at Jody and his face turned bright red. He turned around quickly. "Uh, sorry Jody. I just wanted to say Good-night."

"What?" Jody looked at herself and gasped. "Hold on." She slammed the door and leaned against it.

"Who was that?" Eva asked.

"Charlie!!!" Jody exclaimed.

"So?"

"EVA!!! I'm like totally in my underwear!" Jody said as she pulled on some jeans and an old sweatshirt. She opened the door back up slowly and smiled awkwardly at Charlie. "Uh, hey." She shut the door behind her and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Jody… I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm sorry about that-"

"Charlie, just don't even think it. It's sweet you wanted to say goodnight, but what if you get caught??"

"I don't really care. They can't quite kick me out. Well, night Jody."

"Night Charlie." Jody gave him a quick kiss, but he pulled her close against his body and kissed her passionately. Eva opened the door a few minutes later and rolled her eyes.

"Jody!! Charlie!!" Eva called out.

Jody pulled back from Charlie and blushed. "Eva… well, good-night Charlie." Jody gave him one last quick kiss and they girls rushed back to their room.  
Charlie smiled to himself and went back to his room. "Hey guys." He mumbled to his roommates as he climbed back up on his bed.

"Hey Charlie. Get caught?" Sergei asked.

"Nope. I just made out with Jody in the hallway."

"Well, that's nice." Erik said, a little jealous.

Charlie rolled his eyes and closed his eyes slowly. "Nighty night roomies."


	3. Three

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

****

3

****

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson. Enjoy!! =:^)

**__**

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because I dunno why. It might not be PG-13 now, but it probably will be in upcoming chapters. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review.

Jody woke up the next morning in her familiar bed. She looked around the small dorm room and sighed. Pretty soon she'd have to move out and into her own apartment. She realized she'd be living alone and sighed again. She had never lived alone before.

Jody had grown up with her parents, 2 sisters, and a brother. Then, this year she had share a room with Eva and Maureen. Jody shuttered at the thought of living by herself. She'd be so lonely!! Maybe I can get an apartment with Eva, Jody thought, or even better, Charlie! She smiled and got out of bed.

"Morning Jody." Eva said.

Jody turned to see Eva sitting on her top bunk reading. "Hey Eva. Where's Maureen? Did she even come back last night?"

"Nope. I think she spent the night at Jim's again."

"Awww. He's such a sweetie. And he's cute too." Jody pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom. She came out dressed in jean shorts and a red halter-top. She spun around for Eva. "How do I look?"

Eva looked up and smiled. "Why don't you go ask Charlie?"

"Eva, you are so mean!"

"Oh yeah. And what was that thing out in the hall last night, hum?"

"Just a kiss…" Jody smiled at herself in the mirror as she put on some make-up. "By the way, I was thinking this morning about how soon we'd all have to move into our own places. Like apartments, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It's so sad!" Eva hopped off her bed and stood next to Jody. "You should move in with Charlie."

Jody rolled here eyes and giggled. "Stop! Actually, I was wondering if maybe we could a place." Jody offered uncertainly.

"I was thinking that too. It'd be so great. Like roommates all over again."

"Uh huh." Jody fixed her hair up and turned to Eva. "Come on. Jonathan wants us all down there in like 10 minutes."

Jody and Eva left the room and met up with Charlie, Sergei, and Erik outside. Later that night they all went out to dinner at a small salad bar.

"I can't believe the year's over! And we don't even get to come back next year!" Sergei said, sitting next to Galina, who was staying at a hotel for a few days.

"Yeah, but now we're all company members. San Francisco Ballet, American Ballet Company, and the yet un-named Cooper Nielson company." Charlie smiled at Jody as he said the last part.

"Uh huh. And Jody and I were talking about moving into the same apartment. You know, like staying roommates." Eva said.

Charlie glanced at Erik but then quickly turned back to Jody. "Really?"

"Yep. And besides, I've never lived alone before."

"Well, duh. You're only 18." Erik noted.

"I know, I'm just saying…" Jody shrugged and ate her salad.

"Oh, Jody! I never got a chance to tell you what a great job you did yesterday." Charlie said.

"Please! You did so much better!" Jody exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so. You were fantastic." Charlie flashed her a killer smile and took a bite of his dinner.

Eva started humming "If I was the one" quietly and Jody nudged her. Eva grinned and stopped humming and said, "I could really be the next Janet Jackson."

Jody rolled her eyes and made a face. "Oh, please, nooo!! Oh the horror!"

Everyone laughed and Eva kicked Jody under the table. After dinner they all headed back to the dorms. They found out they had to be out within two weeks.

"How depressing…" Erik mumbled as he went to get in the elevator.

Jody kissed Charlie goodnight and went up to her room.

~**~ 7 WEEKS LATER ~**~

Jody sat on the couch in her new apartment. She heard Eva starting up the shower and then a knock on the door. She put down her magazine and opened the door. Charlie scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Jody giggled and kissed his nose.

"Good-morning beautiful." He said, putting her down.

"Morning. How come you're here so early? I have to be at work in a half hour."

"I know. But since Cooper is renting part of ABC until his building is ready, I thought I'd go with you today."

"How sweet! Um, Eva's taking a shower… hold on a sec. I just have to get ready." Jody ran off into her room and came back out a few minutes later with her bag. "Ok!"

Charlie smiled and took her hand as they left the apartment. They got into Charlie's car and he drove them to ABC. Jody kissed him good-bye ad rushed off to warm-up with the rest of the Cooper Nielson Dance Company. They were all standing around, much like the jazz class. In fact, most of them were from the jazz class. Jody waved to Cooper and went over to a spot on the wall and put her bag down.

"Hey Jody! I'm so glad you're here. I just finished the new ballet and I think you'd really love it." Cooper announced excitedly.

Jody smiled at him and sat down. "Ok Coop. We gonna start on that today?"

"Not with this class. But can you stay after to work with me on it?"

"Um, sure Cooper." Jody was still a little nervous being with Cooper after all that had happened, and he did still seem to be into her. "By the way, how's Linnie?"

Cooper's face turned a slight shade of red as he smiled sarcastically at Jody. "Why? Shouldn't you be worried enough about your own love life?"

Jody stood up and shrugged. "Just asking Cooper. Wondering if you've cheated on her yet." Jody said smugly and walked over to some of her friends.

Jody walked into her apartment later that afternoon and collapsed onto the couch.

"Long day?" Eva asked.

"Cooper was showing me the new ballet he finally did. The first ballet for his company, and believe me, he's gone all out. I'm gonna be pooped for the next 20 years if all his ballets are like this. And we just started today!!"

"You'll get used to it. How come you left so early this morning?"

"Oh, Charlie came to pick me up." Jody said dreamily.

Eva rolled her eyes. "You're obsessed."

"No I'm not! He's just so sweet."

"Awww, I think its love." Eva teased and sat next to Jody.

"It's only been hardly 2 months Eva."

"So? He's like so in love with you! He has been since that damn salsa club."

"Sure Eva. Sure." Jody sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you mind if Charlie comes over for dinner tonight?"

"You kicking me out again?"

"No, of course not. I was just gonna call Erik and invite him too. The 4 of us."

"Sounds good. Just don't go wandering off with Charlie to your room."

Jody looked at Eva and made a face. "Excuse me! With company over?" Jody smiled. "Besides, we haven't even yet."

Eva shrugged. "I know. I just like to be mean. Have you heard from Maureen lately?"

"Not really. Last I heard she was at NYU and Jim was still working at being a doctor. You?"

"Nope. What about Sergei?"

"No. I heard he and Galina and 2 of their other friends had all moved in together."

"Really? That's-" Eva was interrupted by a knock on their door.

"That would be Charlie!" Jody smiled and answered the door. "Hey Char- Cooper!"

Eva turned around to see Cooper standing in the doorway. "Get lost ass hole."

"Eva!" Jody exclaimed. She shut the door behind her and stepped out into the hallway.


	4. Four

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

****

4

****

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I only own Linnie Robinson. Enjoy!! =:^)

**__**

Author's Note:Hey! This is rated PG-13… because I dunno why. It might not be PG-13 now, but it probably will be in upcoming chapters. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review.

Cooper looked at Jody and sighed. "I really don't know how to say this… um…" Cooper fidgeted nervously and looked into Jody's blue eyes. "I love you, Jody."

Jody stared at Cooper in disbelief. "You… you what?"

"I know I acted like a really… really big ass hole and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just… scared. After Kathleen, I thought… well, I'm not sure what I thought, but you are so worth the risk of getting hurt again. And I promise, I'd never hurt you again."

Jody looked at Cooper, speechless. "Wow. Cooper… I, I don't know what to say. I have to think a while. I'll see you tomorrow." Jody said quickly and went back into her apartment.

"What did he want?" Eva asked.

Jody leaned against the door and sighed. "Cooper's in love with me."

"EW!!"

"Excuse me??"

"I mean… ew, because Cooper makes me sick..."

"I don't know what to do. He's really changed. He said that after Kathleen he was just scared, but that I was worth the risk of getting hurt again."

"Jody!! News flash!! You are with Charlie! And Cooper is with Linnie, that bitch."

"I know, Eva, I know." Jody slumped down on the couch. "But Cooper was _so_ great… when he wasn't being like all freaky. But he's changed Eva, he really has."

"What about CHARLIE!??! You were just all 'he's so sweet' like 5 minutes ago!"

"I know, I know! I just… I have to think." Jody got up and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed slowly and put the phone against her face.

"Hello?"

"Charlie?? It's, uh, it's me."

"Hey Jody. What's up?"

"Not to much…"

"Are you ok? You sound a little weird."

"I'm fine Charlie. Um… about dinner tonight-"

"Oh, right! You need to bring anything? What time was it again?"

Jody sighed. "Look, Charlie, I don't think you should come over for dinner tonight."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you should come over at all anymore actually."

"What? Are you breaking up with me? Why?"

"I'm sorry Charlie. Just… something came up and… I really wanna give it a shot. But I was hoping we could still be friends."

"Sure… we were friends before… night Jody." Charlie said sadly and hung up.

Jody leaned against the headboard and started to cry. Why was she crying? Now she had Cooper back! Jody slowly calmed herself down and went back out to Eva.

"Did you think?" Eva asked.

"Uh huh… dinner's off. No one's coming over."

"Why not?"

"I just broke up with Charlie… and please, Eva. Don't say anything. I know what you're thinking, but Cooper… I just wanna give him another chance, you know?"

"Whatever Jody. But please don't come crying to me when that bastard breaks your heart again."

"Yeah, gee, thanks for the support. Good-night Eva." Jody went back to her room.

~**~ CHARLIE'S APARTMENT ~**~

Charlie lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why would Jody just break up with him like that? Things had been going so well. They were having such a good start! What did she want to give another shot? Cooper! Cooper! Jody was going back to Cooper! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE EVER DO THAT?? Cooper had been an ass, he had cheated on her, and to top it all off, ha had acted like all that was ok!

Charlie sat up and sighed. How could he face Jody again knowing that she was going back to COOPER NIELSON, after being with him! Friends? Friends? FRIENDS??? How could they be friends?? If Cooper broke her heart again… Charlie was already pissed at Cooper even more. Just thinking about it made him want to kill Cooper. Charlie sighed again and stood up. He stood up and went out into his living room. He fell onto the couch and picked up the phone out there.

"Hello?"

"Jody just dumped me."

"Awww! Why?" Erik asked.

"She's going back to Cooper. I swear, I'm gonna kill myself."

"No, you are _so_ not gonna kill yourself. You cannot do that!!"

"I know. I'm not actually gonna kill myself, but I sure feel like it." Charlie stated sadly.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"I'm just so… MAD!! Why would she go back to that ass hole?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's developing a brain tumor." Erik said sarcastically.

"ERIK?!!? What is your problem? I love Jody!"

"You… you love her?"

"Did I say that?" Charlie realized what he had said and closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I meant I care for her a lot… anyway. I just don't want to see her get hurt again, especially not by that idiot."

"Well, maybe now you can get that Linnie girl."

"She's 16!!! It was ILLEGAL what Cooper was doing! But… would it be illegal with me?"

"I dunno. But I have another call. So, we'll talk tomorrow, ok? Night Charlie."

"Eh…" Charlie mumbled and hung up the phone.

The next day Jody, Eva, Erik, and Charlie all met up for dinner.

"Hey Erik, Charlie!" Eva greeted her friends as they walked into the salad bar.

They sat down and the waiter came up to them. But before they could order, he had already written down their usual orders. Erik watched as he left and smiled.

"I think we eat here to much. He knows our order by heart!"

"Uh huh." Charlie mumbled and looked up at Jody. "How was rehearsal Jody?"

"Fine." Jody said quickly.

"I heard Cooper finished the new ballet. Are you excited? I mean, it's the company's first real ballet for the public." Charlie said.

"I know! I'm so happy he finally finished it! We stayed almost 5 hours after the last class today to work on it."

"So, he's dancing in it too?" Eva asked.

"Of course! He's nothing like Jonathan. He actually still dances. He even warms up with us. And-"

"Enough with Cooper! God!" Charlie exclaimed and pushed his chair back. He stood up and stormed out of the salad bar.

Jody watched him leave and sighed. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. "I hate my life. I'm not hungry anymore." Jody pushed back her own chair and left.


	5. Five

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

5

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I only own Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because… I dunno. Language and some other little stuff. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review.

The 4th of July was a few weeks after Jody and Cooper got back together. They got with Eva, Erik, and Charlie and walked around the city for the day. Charlie took on the role of insanely jealous ex-boyfriend, but Jody didn't seem to notice. After a while Jody and Cooper started falling behind the rest and walked slower. A few hours after that Cooper was ready to go.

"But the fireworks aren't for another hour or two."

"I know. But I have a surprise." Cooper smiled.

"Um, ok. Just let me go tell those guys." Jody ran ahead to catch up with her friends. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

The three turned around to face her.

"Oh, look! The creature from the black lagoon! Long time no see." Charlie said.

"FUNNY!!" Jody said sarcastically. "But, really, me and Cooper are gonna split, 'k?"

"But the fireworks aren't for a long time." Erik said.

"I know… Cooper has some big surprise or something. So, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Jody!!" Eva called Jody rushed back to Cooper. He gave her a small kiss and took her hand as they started off. Eva rolled her eyes and glanced at Charlie. He had this horrible look on his face, like every emotion, and looked like he might die right then and there. Eva touched his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry."

Charlie shrugged her off and shook his head. "I don't care… you guys wanna come back to my place? My roommate's throwing a party for the holiday."

"Damon throws a party for EVERYTHING!!!" Erik exclaimed.

"Well, I'm in." Eva said.

"Ok, I'll go." Erik agreed.

Charlie smiled and turned in the direction of his apartment building. "Come on, we have to walk."

A while later Charlie, Eva, and Erik pushed their way into the crowed apartment. Charlie shoved his way over to Damon Andrews, his roommate, and lost his friends in the crowd.

"Hey Damon!!" Charlie shouted to be heard over the music and screaming.

"Oh, hey man! You're here! Bring a date?"

"Nah, just the same old bunch. Eva… Erik… no Jody. She went off with Cooper."

"Want me to hook you up?" Damon grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks… where the food and stuff?"

"All that crap is over on the counter. Go have fun."

Charlie mumbled something and made his way across the room.

Cooper and Jody drove out of the city in a huge van they had rented for the night.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" Jody asked.

"Nope." Cooper smiled and kept on driving.

After a while he parked the car. Jody got out and looked around.

"Hmmm… we are in the middle of a pitch black field. Explaination?"

"What time is it?" Cooper climbed out of the van.

Jody checked her watch. "9: 56, why?"

"4 minutes, come here."

Jody walked around to the other side. Cooper lifted her up and climbed up on the roof of the car after her. They sat there and Cooper put his arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed happily.

"What's happening at 10?" She asked.

"You'll see…"

Suddenly a giant fireworks show started off a while away. Jody watched and as the finally set in, she laid a strong kiss on Cooper's soft lips.

"Cooper?"

"Hmmm…"

"Cooper… I love you."

Cooper opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you too Jody."

Jody smiled and kissed him again as the show ended. "This was so great, thank you."

"You wanna go back to my place and have a firework show of our own?"

"As long as you promise never to call it that again."

"Ok." Cooper smiled and helped her down off the car.


	6. Six

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

6

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. I also own Vanessa Carpenter. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because… I dunno. Language and some other little stuff. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it and leave a review.

13 months later…

Cooper rushed into his apartment and picked up the phone. On the other side of the Manhattan Bridge, Jody picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello?"

"Jody? Hey."

Jody smiled. "Hey Cooper! I love you. I've missed you. What-" Jody was about to go into their usual phone conversation greeting when Cooper cut her off.

"Jody? Listen, I'm really sorry. But…"

"But what?"

"Um… Kathleen just told me she and Jonathan are getting a divorce."

"So…?" Jody asked cautiously.

"She still loves me, Jody. And… I still love her too. I'm sorry Jody."

Jody was speechless. "Oh… oh my God. What are you saying??"

Cooper sighed. "It's over, Jody. I'm sorry."

Jody stared at the phone in disbelief. "Well, yeah, I hope she makes you happy." Jody hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands as she started to cry.

Eva knocked on the door and shouted, "What's wrong??"

Jody lifted her head. "Go away."

Eva shrugged and waited another hour before knocking again. "Jody?!!? What's wrong??"

Jody lifted her head again. She was still crying. "GO AWAY!!"

Eva sighed and opened the door. She sat down on the bed and looked at Jody. "Cooper?"

Jody nodded and sighed. She wiped her eyes and looked at Eva. "I just loved him so much."

Eva nodded sympathetically. "I know. But, what happened to make him dump you?"

"Kathleen wants him back. And he still loves her."

Eva shook her head. " I hate to say this, but, I told you so."

"I know, Eva, I know. I know you think he's a total jerk-"

"Jerk, bastard, ass-hole, take your pick."

Jody blinked. "Right. I know you think he's… all those things, but I still loved him. I just… can't believe its' over. Oh my God, Eva!! How I can I face him tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Right… help me pack?" Jody asked.

"For what?"

"I'm gonna go visit my sister Jenn for the weekend. She only lives an hour away."

"Jenn, Jody, John, and Jess. I take it your parents like the letter J."

Jody smiled, but then started crying again. "And J is so close to K in the alphabet."

Eva gave Jody a weird look. "Uh huh… let's just start packing."

Half an hour later, Jody left the apartment carrying a small suitcase packed for the weekend. Eva watched her leave and then shut the door. She picked up the phone and dialed. After a few rings, the answering machine picked up.

"Hey!! You've reached Damon Andrews and Charlie Simms. We're not here, so leave a message. Bye."

"Charlie?? Are you scanning? Charlie, pick up the phone! Its' me, Eva. Call me as _soon_ as you walk in the door, I have some really big news! Bye!"

Eva hung up the phone and took a quick shower. Just as she got out, she heard the phone ring. She wrapped herself in a towel and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eva, It's Charlie. I got your message. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Um, you didn't by chance… break up with Vanessa did you?"

"No, why?"

Eva bit her lip. "Because Cooper just broke up with Jody."

"… Why?"

"He and Kathleen are getting back together." Eva explained.

Charlie closed his eyes and sighed. "I am going to _kill_ him. How, how'd se take it?"

"Not so good. She cried for an hour in her room and now she's off to visit her sister for the weekend. Apparently they are very close or something."

"Who? Jody and Jess? She's 30."

"No, it was Jenn. Jenn's only 23." Eva said.

"Right… like Vanessa… I mean… this is horrible. What's she gonna do on Monday?"

"I dunno. She said she just wasn't gonna think about it. She'll probably just piss him off enough to teach hi a lesson, like last time."

"Last time." Charlie repeated.

"Yeah, in ABA."

"ABA…" Charlie mumbled. "This sucks."

"Why?"

"I finally find someone that I can be happy with besides Jody… and now she's free again."

"Well," Eva started. "Maybe you should give her some time, you know? She's been in love with this guy for more than a year. Even if you did ask her, she'd probably say no."

"Yeah, I know. This is so screwed up."

"Maybe you should just give Jody up." Eva suggested softly.

"Why the hell would I ever do that?"

"She loves Cooper and you have a new girlfriend."

"We've only been going out for a month!" Charlie protested.

"I know… but you're always saying how great she is."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, hold on. Sorry, Damon needs the phone." Charlie said.

"Ok. Bye Charlie. Good luck."

"Gee, thanks." Charlie said sarcastically and hung up the phone.

_What a mess this is gonna turn out to be,_ both Eva and Charlie thought.


	7. Seven

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

7

****

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. I also own Vanessa Carpenter. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because of language and some other stuff I guess. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Sorry about the major time change, I just couldn't figure out how to do 13 months. But, I hope you like my story anyhow and leave a review.

Jody buzzed up to her sister's apartment. After a quick conversation, Jody opened the door and went up to the right floor. She knocked and her sister opened the door.

"Hi Jody!!" Jenn hugged her sister hello. Jenn took Jody's bag and set it inside. Jody looked past Jenn and saw a guy sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Jenn! Sorry… why didn't you say you had company? I can come back tomorrow." Jody said quietly.

The man stood up and walked over to them. "It's fine, really. I was just leaving anyway. I have to get up really early tomorrow anyway."

Jenn smiled. "Uh, Jody, this is Mark. Mark, my sister Jody."

"Hi." Jody smiled warmly and shook Mark's hand.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Jody. But now I really do have to go."

Jody moved out of the way as Mark moved over to Jenn. He kissed her good-bye and then left. Jody watched and smiled at how Jenn herself was smiling.

"So… who's that?" Jody teased.

"Ahhh…" Jenn sighed happily and flopped down on the couch. "That is Mark Johnson."

Jody shrugged and sat down next to her. "How long have you been going out?"

"Almost 2 years now." Jenn said.

Jody nodded. "Wow…"

"Well, what about you? How's that Cooper guy? How long have you guys been going out?"

"A little more than a year… until today. He called a few hours ago to tell me that he was going back to Kathleen. They had been going out for about 4 years when she told him that she was leaving him for Jonathan Reeves, the director of ABC. But now they are getting a divorce because Kathleen still loved Cooper. And even though he said he loved me more than he ever loved her… he still loves her. So, now he's going back to her." Jody said quietly, starting to cry again.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Jo. I mean, that's so horrible."

Jody sighed and tried to stop crying. The phone rang and Jenn turned to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, uh, yes, hold on." Jenn looked confused as she held the phone out for Jody. "Uh, Jody… it's for you."

"What?" Jody looked equally confused as she took the phone. "Eva?"

"No, guess again." The familiar voice said.

"Charlie!!" Jody exclaimed. "What- how- why- what are you doing? How did you know I was here?"

"I just talked to Eva and she said that Cooper broke up with you and you were visiting one of your sisters."

"Oh, yeah. So… um, what- what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Eva said you took it really hard. I'm really sorry you have to go through this… again."

Jody smiled. "Oh, Charlie. You're to… well, nevermind. I'm fine really. I mean… well, I guess I'm not really fine. But I will be, eventually. But, uh, how's Vanessa?"

"Vanessa's… fine. She's great. Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Charlie. It was sweet for you call."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah- I guess. Look, Damon has to use the phone _again_, so I guess we have to say good-bye."

"Ok." Jody nodded. "Bye Charlie."

"Bye Jody. See ya when you get back."

Jody hung up the phone and looked at her sister. "What?"

"Who was that?" Jenn said, smiling slyly.

Jody smiled and shook her head. "Charlie. And don't even think it! We are just friends."

"Isn't this the guy you went out with 2 months and were sure you'd marry someday?"

"Yeah… but that was more than a year ago. I fell in love with Cooper… and besides, he has a girlfriend anyway." Jody explained.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

Jody sighed. "What? We are just friends! He just wanted to see if I was ok! JUST FRIENDS!! Like… on that tv show, 'Friends'. How they were all just friends… sorta. Anyway, stop bugging me about it. We went out, but I think we're better as friends anyway. That way neither of us can break each other's heart."

"Sometimes you need to break each other's hearts."

"What?"

"Nevermind. So, what is it about this Cooper guy that you fell in love with?"

Jody thought about that and finally said. "Oh my God, Jess. I don't even love him. He doesn't love me and I don't care because I don't love him."

Jess smiled triumphantly. "See, you and Charlie."

"No, no, no, no, no… yes. Oh, God, Jess! Please help me."

~**~ JODY AND EVA'S APARTMENT A FEW DAYS LATER ~**~

Eva came running into Jody's room and plopped down on her bed.

"Have I got the date for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going on a double date tonight with Charlie, Vanessa, and Sparky."

"Sparky??" Jody's face was overcome with a look of complete disgust.

"Actually it's Spunky."

"Eva, are you insane? You got me a date with a guy called Spunky?"

"No, I'm just kidding. His name is Steve and he's a gorgeous Hugh Grant look-a-like."

"Right, of course. Well, when is this… dreadful double date?"

"Tonight. 6pm."

Jody checked her watch. "It's 5:30… you bitch."

Eva smiled. "Gee, thanks." She got up and left, Jody already un-dressing in a hurry.

Half an hour later, Jody left with the other three, dressed in her smallest black mini-skirt and a blue tank top.

Later that night, Jody walked into her apartment.

"What a bitch!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, who's that?" Eva asked.

"Vanessa!! She has Charlie doing everything for her and yet, that's not good enough for her. I can't see why Charlie keeps saying she's so great. All she did was bitch at him for not doing this and doing that wrong. I don't know why he puts up with her."

"Hum, that's very interesting. I wonder what's going on behind the scenes there."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have no idea. I'm exhausted and I'm just dying to know how you liked Steve."

"Oh, Steve." Jody's face brightened a bit. "He's great. He's sweet and he's funny and he's perfect. And I'm so glad I can date without freaking out over Cooper. I can't believe I went a whole year thinking I loved him. He's such a jerk anyway. I totally let him have it yesterday at the company. You should have seen him, he looked like he was about to cry! How much you wanna bet he'll come crawling back to me in less than a year? He's just like that, he's insane. Well, night Eva." Jody floated off to her room.

Eva stared at Jody's closed door in shock. "Well, I guess she had a good night." She yawned and went into her own room.


	8. Eight

Center Stage 2: The Sequel ****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

8

****

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. I also own Vanessa Carpenter. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because of language and some other stuff I guess. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. But, I hope you like my story anyhow and leave a review.

Jody let herself into her apartment. Eva was sitting on the couch, talking to Charlie and Erik. Charlie's eyes were glued to Jody as she gracefully set her bags down and sat next to him. She snapped his fingers in front of his face and he blinked quickly.

"Hello, Charlie! You alive in there." She teased playfully.

"What, oh, sorry. Uh, hi Jody." Charlie smiled slightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jody asked.

"How weird Damon Andrews is." Erik blurted out.

Jody laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's one word for it. Well… I should go get changed." Jody stood up slowly.

"For what?" Erik asked.

Jody flung her bags over her shoulders and walked over to her bedroom door. "My date with Steve tonight." She said quickly, then stepped in and shut the door.

"Steve… Vanessa's friend, Steve?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She's been obsessing over him for the past week. He must really be something." Eva said.

"Oh…" Charlie nodded sadly. "So much for that."

"So much for what?" Erik asked.

"Um… you guys have to promise not tell Jody, but I was gonna break up with Vanessa and ask Jody out again." Charlie explained slowly.

"You still like her?" Eva asked quietly.

Charlie blushed slightly and stood up. "Nevermind. You'd never understand. Bye." He left and shut the door behind him.

Jody stood in her room, dead silent. She had heard everything. She changed quickly and left again, playing the conversation over and over again in her head.


	9. Nine

****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

9

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. I also own Vanessa Carpenter. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because of language and some other stuff I guess. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. But, I hope you like my story anyhow and leave a review.

Jody sat at the table in the salad bar, just looking at Steve.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Look, I don't really know how to say this… but I need to tell you something."

"Ok, what?"

Jody sighed. "I… I'm in love with Charlie."

Steve just stared at her. "What?"

"Sorry, but I am. I guess I always have been. I'm sorry."

Steve thought about that for a second, then shrugged. "That's ok. We're not exactly dating anyway. Well, I hope you two get things worked out." He stood up and hugged her. "Bye Jody."

Jody watched him leave. "Wow, that was actually easy… why do I have the feeling telling Charlie will be SO much harder?" She sighed again and left.

She grabbed a taxi and took it to Charlie's apartment building. She stood outside and buzzed up to him.

"Hello?" Charlie answered a minute later.

"Hey… it's Jody… can I come up? We need to talk."

"Sure."

A few minutes later Jody was sitting an Charlie's couch, facing him.

'God, he's so cute…' Jody thought. She shook her head and asked, "So, how's Vanessa?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Couldn't care less. She's long gone."

Jody couldn't help but smile. "How come."

"She was just… ugh, I hated her."

Jody nodded. "Me too."

Charlie nodded and looked into his light blue eyes. When he couldn't. When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he just said, "Jody, I need to tell you something."

Jody nodded again. "What?"

Charlie took a deep breath and stated boldly, "Jody… I love you."

Jody looked at him, and then smiled. "Oh, Charlie! I love you too!"

"Really?"

Jody nodded happily. "Yes, that's what I came up here to tell you."

Charlie smiled and kissed her softly at first, but then it grew more passionate. When Jody broke the kiss, she smiled brightly at him.

"That was easier than I thought I would be." Charlie said.

Jody nodded and kissed him again.

Damon came out of his room a few minutes later and saw them kissing. "Hey Charlie. Hey Vanessa."

Jody looked up and smiled and Charlie's room mate. "Hey Damon."

"Jody! Hi! You- you guys are back together?"

"Yeah." Charlie said happily.

"Great!" Damon exclaimed, then left the apartment.

Jody giggled and turned back to Charlie. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry I ever broke up with you in the first place."

"Oh, that's ok." Charlie said quietly, then kissed her. "I love you Jody."

Jody smiled. "I love you too Charlie." Jody crushed her lips over Charlie's, then pulled away a few minutes later. "It's really late." She said, still smiling.

"Ok." Charlie stood and pulled her up next to him. "I'll take you home."

Jody kissed him gently and then they headed towards the door.


	10. Ten

****

Center Stage 2: The Sequel

10

~**~ DISCLAIMER ~**~ I own nothing to do with 'Center Stage'. I own only Linnie Robinson and Damon Andrews. I also own Vanessa Carpenter. Enjoy!! =:^)

__

Author's Note: Hey! This is rated PG-13… because of language and some other stuff I guess. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. But, I hope you like my story anyhow and leave a review.

Charlie and Jody walked into Jody's apartment later that night.

"Eva?" Jody called out. When there was no answer, she shrugged. "I guess she's not here, weird."

Charlie nodded and turned to Jody. "Well, I guess I should go."

"Ok. No, wait." Jody smiled and leaned into kiss him.

Charlie kicked the door shut behind him and kissed Jody again. A minute later Eva opened the door, and it bumped into Jody. This scared her, and she bit down on Charlie's tongue.

"Ow, shit." Charlie mumbled.

"Oh, oh my God, Charlie, I'm so sorry." Jody exclaimed. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, good." Jody said, then burst out laughing. "Um, anyway," She said a minute later. "Hi Eva, welcome home."

"Yeah… are you two back together?" Eva asked, setting down her bag and turning on the lamp by the couch.

"Of course." Jody smiled and wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist.

Eva nodded. "Um… ok. Well, I'm exhausted. So, night Jody, night Charlie." Eva walked into her room and shut the door.

Jody turned back to Charlie. "I'm really sorry about that… she just scared me."

"That's ok Jody. Night." Charlie kissed her gently, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jody grinned and kissed him again. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok." Charlie kissed her one last time and then left.

*** 4 Months Later ***

Charlie picked up Jody from Cooper's company and drove her back to his apartment. They got out of his car and walked into the building. Charlie wrapped his arms around Jody and kissed her neck as they walked down the hallway.

"Charlie!" Jody giggled and tried to push him off.

"What?" Charlie asked, holding her tighter and kissing her again.

"What is it with you today? You're so… kissy."

Charlie looked at her. "Kissy? What of kind of word is that?"

Jody shrugged. "I dunno. You're just… kissing me a lot."

"What? Is it wrong to kiss my girlfriend?" Charlie asked, pulling out his key and unlocking the door. He pushed it open, then shut it quickly. "On second thought, let's not go in there."

"Why not?"

"Well… Damon's home… and his girlfriend, or someone's over."

Jody nodded. "Ok... so where are we gonna go?"

Charlie shrugged and wrapped his arms back around her. "Is Eva home?"

Jody giggled again as Charlie kissed her neck. "I don't think so."

Charlie grinned and hugged her tighter as they walked back down the hallway.

*** Later That Night ***

Jody moved closer to Charlie and draped her arm across Charlie's chest. "Baby, you are amazing."

Charlie smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You too."

Charlie shifted slightly and Jody looked up at him. "Are you leaving?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna leave."

"Then don't." Jody smiled at him.

"Ok." Charlie kissed her softly and smiled. "Mmm… ok."

Jody smiled. "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Jody." Charlie kissed her again and held her closely as they fell asleep.


End file.
